


Broken Locks

by devastating



Series: Tethered In Blood [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Blood Drinking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, at most one sentence, both those things are not like super detailed though, depictions of injuries, no beta we die like Glenn, not fully detailed but theyre there, some killings but none depicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastating/pseuds/devastating
Summary: Sylvain makes the mistake of letting himself not only be defeated by hunters, but also locked away for hundreds of years. But even now with his new found freedom, he soon learns that just because he's out of the cage now it doesn't mean there isn't a leash around his neck still.A sylvix vampire au that nobody asked for!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Tethered In Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Broken Locks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so when I'm talking about vampires in this story I'm talking about the older type of vampires in older lore from Slav tales. These vampires were born in most instances from either suicide, alcoholism, violent death, or an unprecedented death in general. They aren't turned and they also don't technically need to drink blood to survive since they can also feast on energies from either sex or draining a person's feelings. A lot of the things in this story depicts actual slav 'vampire hunter' techniques too so also be warned about that. I took a whole course over slavic vampires in college so you bet your ass I'm throwing random facts about that in this story! But yeah, just a head's up on that so you're not confused!

There is a sort of peace that one finds in solitude, although at times suffocating. Solitude, Sylvain has learned, is a blessing that not many appreciate. In another life the very thought of spending years just with his thoughts and the lingering ghosts of his past would be enough to terrify him but in this life, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Not to say that the feeling of being alone is not one that comes to him late at night, strangling him until he’s gasping for air and praying to some far gone goddess for mercy. A mercy that was once given to him once upon. 

Even as the world around him had fallen into chaos and piles upon piles of bodies grew larger, he could always rely on that one mercy. Liquid gold poured into a shot glass that would inevitably be down his throat and a snake like tongue was all that he needed to find comfort in the arms of someone else for the night. But that was not the case anymore, it hadn’t been for hundreds of years. 

Distantly Sylvain can remember the words of long forgotten faces, old friends warning him of his greed and his infidelity. A constant argument of whether or not he should continue to play with others or if he should grow up and finally take responsibility for his actions. Scoldings that fell on deaf ears, a simple smile and a promise enough to get them out of his hair until he could repeat the toxic cycle once more. Selfishness and greed had become Sylvain’s addiction, that which he could not simply get rid of so easily, but it was this very addiction that had caused him to wither away. 

He doesn’t remember their names anymore, distantly he thinks that he never once even cared, but he remembers them all dying one by one due to famine and war. Remembers his visit to the local tavern growing more and more, all correlating to the people he once loved and cared for perishing before his very eyes. What he remembers clearly though, is the color of the blade he used on himself once he realized he was all alone. Foolishly he took his own life not thinking of the repercussions of those actions. 

He doesn't remember what happened once he turned. Snippets of memory come to him every now and then, of him waking up alone in a graveyard and feeling a kind of hunger he had never felt in his life. A rampage that he went through where he could not tell you how many lives he had taken to satisfy that thirst that took over him. And then a hunter found him one day, Sylvain remembers almost winning until suddenly another hunter appeared and all he could do was look up at the two from the ground he laid on. 

He couldn’t tell you how long it had been since he had been locked up in the coffin he called his prison, his arms crossed on his chest and a stake going through them right into his heart. Not enough to kill him, but enough to keep him confined. Stone tied to his feet and a metal bar stabbed through the bottom of his jaw to the roof of his mouth. Sigils and holy symbols all over the coffin, all in an attempt to keep him locked for good. He wonders distantly why those men never thought to kill him, why they instead forced him to continue living. He held no hatred for the men of course, many years ago he did and the thought of snapping their necks with his hands was enough to keep him sane and satisfied, but now, no, he simply didn’t care. They had managed to contain the monster he had become and in a sense Sylvain was thankful for that. The lives he took could never be erased but at least they had stopped his rampage, at least they had forced Sylvain’s mind to clear up and gain control over his actions once again. 

Still it had been a long time since he had been in contact with anyone. He lost count after 100 years and honestly he thinks it might have more than tripled since then. It’s only recently that he finds himself wishing to have someone to keep him company because as much as he loves his solitude and grateful for it keeping him sane and in control, he also was once human, and they were not built for being alone forever. He would give anything, _do_ anything to have some company once more. 

Sylvain sighed, he didn’t even know if it was night or day. Wherever he was, was always quiet or maybe the walls of the coffin were so thick that he couldn’t hear anything that was going outside. Sylvain hoped that wasn’t the case, it unsettled him to think that he was in a room full of people and yet still be forced to be alone. He was in the middle of that thought when the first bang shook the coffin he was in. A reasonable man would be concerned by the idea of his living arrangements shaking and banging without reason but that only excited Sylvain. A second then a third bang and suddenly the pressure inside the coffin shifted enough for Sylvain to know it was being opened. He had had his eyes blindfolded when he was put in here so he couldn’t see anything but just by scent alone he knew that he wasn’t alone. The smell of blood enough to make him salivate, but it wasn’t just one person. No he could smell at least 4 different humans. 

Sylvain heard more shuffling and foot steps until he felt something yank the blindfold off his face, the light momentarily blinding him and making him hiss in pain. Taking a couple of seconds before attempting to open his eyes again and adjusting to the light before finally looking around the room to his company. All eyes looked at him in awe, and for a second everyone was frozen in place as Sylvain looked at each and every one of them. The thudding of their heartbeats got progressively louder and louder as each second passed by. Sylvain felt his own heart beat pick up at the knowledge that all of these humans looked young, very _very_ young, no more than 15 he figured. 

“Y-You said that the coffin would be empty” one of the kids spoke as the color drained out of their face. 

“I-It was s-supposed to” another kid answered, his body shivering violently. By this point Sylvain could see that none of them had meant to open this particular coffin and free him, they hadn’t even believed him to be alive and judging by their appearances Sylvain could guess that a lot had changed since he had been locked away. He wouldn’t think it would be a wild guess to say these kinds hadn’t thought that a vampire was the thing they were freeing. 

Either way, Sylvain took this as his chance for attaining freedom, without the sigils and holy items to stop him, all that kept Sylvain from freedom was the stake through his chest, a stake that had gotten weaker and old throughout the years which made it so that Sylvain could easily push his hands out of the stake through one end, and although extremely painful, the thrill of being freed was enough to get him to continue to free his hands and then pull the stake out of his chest. Sitting up and pulling out the bar from his mouth and letting all of that fall to the floor as he got out of the coffin. His bones creaked and muscles screaming in pain from the disuse. Wobbly legs keeping him upright as he scanned the room to find all of the kids at the end of the room, scared out of their minds. 

Sylvain smiled, “Hope you don’t mind, but I’m especially parched.” 

~ X ~ 

Turned out that Sylvain had been locked up for a _long_ time. There was electricity and technology apparently, whatever the hell those things were. Buildings that reached the sky and lights that illuminated the streets even once the sun went down. Vehicles that moved without horses and noises that Sylvain had never in his life heard of now crowded the night sky. Thankfully for him, one of the kids had been wearing a shirt had been baggy enough for him to wear and so he didn’t look so out of place. His riding boots and leggings were still different from what people were wearing but as he walked down the streets, he wasn’t getting any weird looks so he figured that he was blending in normally. 

Obviously the fact that everything was so drastically different did cause him to have a panic attack at first when he had come out of the building he had been stored in but now he couldn’t help but smile and smirk at anyone that walked by him. He was thrilled about this, the more he looked around and saw how things had changed, the more he felt himself feeling alive. Everything was so beautiful and crazy and everything he could’ve ever dreamed of. For fucks sake at one point he looked inside a building to find a bar entirely of guys that were dancing and kissing other guys. Sylvain risked getting killed every time he tried to even flirt with a guy back then and now everyone’s openly being gay. It was great! He loved it! And girls were now wearing the sexiest outfits and Sylvain had to take a moment to thank the goddess for letting girls show their legs now because holy shit he was in paradise. 

Thankfully for him, he had always been someone that could adapt really easily and was also a perfect actor, lying his way until he figured out everything around him. He quickly found his routine in this crazy world, go to a bar chat up a guy or girl until they took him home, feed on them, look around their apartment, use their phone and internet (by far his favorite development) to find out more stuff about the current world and then be on his merry way after three days of being there. Obviously with the progression of time, killing someone had become less common than before and way more frowned upon so Sylvain had also adapted to be able to hide any traces of him having been there. That wasn’t very hard since he was literally not in any kinds of records and he also didn’t show up in videos or cameras since they were kind of like mirrors. As long as he made sure to not have anyone see him leave with the person in the bar or see him get out of the person's place, he was all good. 

Or at least that was what he thought two nights ago, now well. He just found out vampire hunters are a thing still so he could say that he hadn’t been doing all that great if he was being tracked down. He should have known better, he realizes, should have been more careful about how often he was feeding and where he was picking up his prey. Probably should have also moved out of the city he had been in but he had gotten so lost in the euphoria of finally being free in this perfect world that now that he was literally running down an alley away from a hunter, there is _some_ regret. 

_At least hunter’s all still have the same smell_ , Sylvain muses, _if not this one would have snuck up on me for sure._ He could only groan as he jumped over a fence and kept running, at least as a vampire he had enhanced physical abilities, his strength and speed better than any human, but he had also not had to deal with hunters in hundreds of years so he knew he was way out of practice. That and this particular hunter was not even trying to hide himself so that either ment this was a new and fresh off of training hunter, or a cocky fucken hunter. Both would immediately kill him on sight without hearing him out so Sylvain considered running his best chance. 

He looked around him, it was at that time of the night where everyone was asleep and those who had stayed up to drink or dance had finally gone home. Sylvain guessed that it was probably around 4 am which meant that he seriously had to lose this fucken hunter and find a place to hide out for the day _soon_. He let out a hiss of frustration as he rounded the corner and then immediately cursed himself for running into a dead end, not even a minute passed before he heard the engine of a motorcycle behind him and Sylvain turned around in time to find that the hunter had used his vehicle to block his way out. At least him being on a bike explained why Sylvain hadn’t been able to lose him this entire time, which honestly, that’s cheating but whatever. 

Sylvain straightened up, turning to fully face the hunter as he ran his hand through his hair, veiling his anxiety with boredom and annoyance. Letting himself sigh dramatically as he watched the hunter get off the motorcycle and throw his helmet to the side, instantly Sylvain felt his mouth salivate. Goddess if he died by this man’s hands he would be okay with it, really. Being killed by someone as hot as him sounded like an alright way to go if he was being honest with himself. The man was disrespectfully sexy in the kind of dangerous annoying way. All sharp edges and harsh corners, his raven hair pulled back into a ponytail and his eyes piercing Sylvain in place. It should also be illegal to be that hot and allowed to wear a leather jacket in Sylvain’s opinion, he was already hot he didn’t need to go and rub it in everyone’s face goddess fuck. 

“Have to say, not everyday that I’m chased after by a cutie like you” Sylvain winked at the man who immediately glared at him as he reached behind him to pull a, _yup that’s a big knife, fuck._ “Okay okay, hold on now let’s talk a bit. Really should buy me a drink first before you stick anything in me.” 

“Four fucken months, four fucken months I have looked for you and you’re fucken flirting with me?” the man scoffed in annoyance. 

_Four months?_

Sylvain paused for a second, thinking back to everything he had done and quickly realizing that four months was the exact time period since he had been released and that night he had fed enough to hold him over for a whole month so the fact that he had been hunting him for that long either ment that it was because of the kids bodies being found or -- the hunter was close enough to him that Sylvain’s mind froze immediately, his scent. His scent was the same as the men that had locked him away. Different in some ways but this man’s blood was the same blood as them. 

“You’re a Fraldarius” Sylvain spoke, his voice lower and tenser than before. 

The man’s lips twitch into a smirk, his eyes getting a glint of pride, “so you’re not as stupid as you look.” 

Sylvain laughed, allowing his eyes to turn from their usual golden brown to a deep crimson red. There was no use trying to pretend to be a human when he was dealing with a descendant of the men that had beat him once before. “Surprised your blood line lasted this long, especially with what you all do for a living.” 

“We’re good at what we do,” the man answered as he stepped closer to Sylvain, his other hand reaching behind him causing Sylvain to tense. 

“If you’re Fraldarius then you must know that a simple knife won’t really do anything to me” Sylvain spoke, his jaw tensing. 

“The knife isn't for you” the man smirked as he brought his other hand from behind his back,his sleeve now pushed back to show intricate symbols all over his arm. Jet black lines and patterns tainting his skin in different sigils that Sylvain swore he had seen at one point of his life. So focused on them that he didn’t notice the man was getting closer, didn't notice him lift the knife up. It was only once the hunter cut into his arm that Sylvain realized why the symbols looked familiar but by then it was too late. 

He could only laugh as he felt his entire body give away as an unseen force pushed him to the ground. The pressure suffocating him and forcing his body to shiver. Lifting his head up to look at the hunter in the eye, ownership symbols, those Fraldarius men had really fucked him when they captured him. He hadn’t even noticed that they had tied him to their bloodline, forced him into a contract that he hadn’t even been aware of being in. Only now did Sylvain realize why they hadn’t killed him all those years ago, why would they? They just got themselves a nice vampire pet that would forever be controlled by Fraldarius bloodline after all. They hit the jackpot in that regard. 

The man closed the distance between them, kneeling down to look Sylvain in the eye, bringing the arm that had the sigils up to his face, his blood trickling dangerously close to Sylvain’s mouth. The vampire could only hiss quietly as he tried to move, tried to launch at the man, tried to do anything, but the force kept him in place. Unable to do anything until the man relinquished control. 

“Do I at least get to know the name of the man that apparently owns me” Sylvain gritted out, his nails scratching at the ground as he balled his hands into fists.

“Felix” the man answered, “eat. We have a lot to do.” he spoke before pushing his arm closer to Sylvain, the force keeping him down suddenly vanishing. Without hesitation Sylvain mouthed at the cut, closing his eyes and moaning as he lapped at the blood. It was heavenly and he knew the reason for that was because of the contract he had been forced into, that this was one of the ways that he would control him. His blood would soon become addictive, so bitter sweet and perfect that it would force him to never wish to feed on anyone but this man. It was cruel obviously, but at this point Sylvain let himself let go. Hundreds of years he spent locked up, he would not mind spending the next couple of decades doing this man’s bidding or by his side. It was by far the lesser of two evils and Sylvain found that he would gladly take any company now. Even if the company was a descendent of the men that trapped him.

Sylvain brought his hands up, gripping on the arm as he brought it closer to him, opening his mouth to plunge his fangs into the soft flesh but instantly Felix pulled his arm away. Standing up despite Sylvain’s whines and protests. “Come on, like I said. We have a lot to do.” 

“And what exactly are we doing?” Sylvain asked breathlessly. 

“You’ll see.”

Sylvain could only smile as he watched the man walk over to pick up his helmet. Yeah, he wouldn’t mind doing things for him at all, he thought.


End file.
